hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle of TRAPPIST-1
In the alternate Inferno Regime universe, the First Battle of TRAPPIST-1, codenamed Operation ''Night Flight, is the first battle in the Regime War that resulted in every planet in TRAPPIST-1 falling into the hands of the rising regime of Hester Shaw and the Shivan-UIMS alliance. It was the battle that essentially kicked off the conflict between the GTVA, Coalition, Interstellar Alliance, UGSF and the Systems Commonwealth on one side, and Hester's Regime, the Shivans and the UIMS on the other. It started with the failed negotiations between Admiral Elliot Swann of the UGSF ship ''Hannibal and self-proclaimed High Councillor Hester Shaw in an effort to stop her totalitarian rule, which began after the death of Elexis Sinclaire. Swann recalled all available GTVA and UGSF ships in TRAPPIST-1 in preparation for the SOC team led by Lieutenant Liam Burke to bring Hester in to Beta Aquilae. This led to the reappearance of the Shivans and the UIMS, both of which took the entire SOC team prisoner. Lieutenant Paul Serene, having survived the encounter with the Shivans while on patrol with the UGSF Dragoon J2 Leila George, warned Swann about this alliance. Serene led fighters of the UGSF, GTVA, Army of Light, Coalition and Systems Commonwealth High Guard to fruitlessly get Hester to surrender, but was involved in a deadly firefight with Shivan and UIMS forces. Their morale was then boosted by the timely arrival of Swann and his battlegroups. Even with Swann and the Hannibal, the tide quickly turned against them as Regime forces joined the fray. Hester boarded the Hannibal with the intent of sending the ship to the sun. She killed both Campbell and Swann, but failed to destroy the entire UGSF, GTVA, Army of Light and Coalition fleets attacking the TRAPPIST-1 system. While that was happening, a UGSF Galaxip Dragoon IISes Hera Hilmar and the Anna Popplewell intervened, destroying several Shivan and UIMS ships before evacuating TRAPPIST-1e people and escaping. These people would join the growing resistance against Hester's Regime. Prelude After the tragic events at Oak Island on TRAPPIST-1g, Hester set off to Freeport on TRAPPIST-1e in an attempt to kill well-known criminal boss Antonio Mancini. At the time, a bank heist occurred and Elexis Sinclaire injected Mancini with U4, turning him into a mutant who attacked Colonel John Blade, Tom Natsworthy and Hester herself. After killing the mutant, she discovered a designer drug U4, and, believing it to be originated from SinTEK, she fought her way to SinTEK's main headquarters around the same time as Blade's. Reaching Elexis first, she eventually killed the self-proclaimed Mother Nature of TRAPPIST-1e and escaped before Blade could capture her. Following this incident, Hester made the establishment of her Regime official, standing up to big people in the planets of the TRAPPIST-1 System, and saving as many innocent lives as possible. Its members started to become militarily active, hunting down mob bosses and criminals, as well as forcibly making peace resolutions among worlds. When HardCorps learned that there was something special about Hester, Blade and his team launched a special ops mission and kidnapped one of the officials for interrogation. Later, Hester's belongings were stolen by HardCorps from Oak Island. Hester confronted Blade in HardCorps HQ, where the former attempted to guilt her into stopping her crusade over the death of Elexis. He was also stalling Hester from stopping the analysis of her belongings. Hester conceded that she was unable to kill Blade, but she didn't want to allow the HardCorps leader in a position to do her harm. She then proceeded to injure Blade. Once Hester realized what Blade had done, she attempted to torture Blade as to the location of her belongings. Blade then called Hester a bitch as UGSF Lieutenant Jack Joyce approached Hester, having responded to her attack. He immediately punched Hester's head, sending her to the ground. Jack pummeled Hester repeatedly, bruising her in the process. The day following the attack, Hester then announced to the Regime that Blade and HardCorps had stolen her belongings, and that they are terrorists who would be stopped by any means necessary. At some point, the UGSF Galaxip Dragoon J2 Leila George, which was patrolling the system for any intruders along with a flight of GeoCaliburs under Lieutenant Paul Serene, encountered a Shivan vessel. Claire Fontanelli, the ship's commanding officer, sent a transmission to the ship. In response, the Shivans destroyed the George with all hands. Fontanelli managed to send out a distress signal of this encounter, while Serene escaped. The UGSF and GTVA vessels which responded to the signal promptly destroyed the Shivan craft. Hester was called to the UGSF vessel Hannibal by its commanding officer, Admiral Elliot Swann, who was accompanied by Vice Admiral Jack Campbell and a delegation of officers from the UGSF and the GTVA. Swann explained that he has come to TRAPPIST-1g as a friend and ambassador, seeking to give advice, which is for her to stop what she was doing. Hester asserted she was just standing up to "big people" but Swann countered that she was controlling them. When Hester insisted the Admiral was one of them, Swann reminded her that he was not with them and Hester agreed before saying that her family was killed by arrogant leaders who refused to act when needed, and that she would not allow that to happen again. After Swann explained the authority of the UGSF and lamented how the hardest choice was sometimes not using that power and insisted the independence of the people of TRAPPIST-1 without interference, Hester was suddenly urged by Tom via her earpiece to ask the question. Hester suddenly asked whether the UGSF and the GTVA allowed SinTEK's actions. Swann's silence was enough of an answer. Enraged at being lectured, Hester called Swann out for dooming her planet and her people. Swann claimed that her family doomed themselves. Hester also claimed that Swann wanted the monsters of the universe to run free, but Swann insisted that they would not let her rule the people of TRAPPIST-1. Infuriated, Hester asked if that was a threat. Swann called it a warning. Paul and Liam tried to calm the two down but Hester ordered Swann to leave her system along with his GTVA forces. Disappointed, Swann complied, and ordered Hester to get off from his own ship. Soon, the GTVA recalled all active forces back to Gaia in preparation to intervene with Hester Shaw and her newly-formed regime. SOC operative Liam Burke was ordered by GTVI at the behest of the UGSF to lead a team to TRAPPIST-1g to bring Hester in for trial on Gaia and Beta Aquilae. When Hester and Tom arrived at the south pole, over two dozen SOC operatives landed in front of the them, with Liam peacefully greeting them before telling her that the GTVA Security Council wanted to talk to her in Beta Aquilae. Hester rejected, stating that she was doing important work and refused to leave. Liam told her he had orders to bring her in and that he wanted to do it without trouble. One of Hester's soldiers suddenly asked to know where Lorna Simms was, and Hester demanded to know what they've done with her before unflinchingly watched as a cluster of bombs rained down, completely engulfing the SOC team. Hester thought that the SOC team were finished as Liam survived the blast, before charging Hester head on, the rest of his SOC operatives going after Tom and Hester's soldiers. Liam attacked Hester, but she easily used her Chronon abilities to dodge. Hester then started choking Liam, boasting of her Chronon abilities to move faster, and a split-second later Hester fell, letting go of Liam, who then chided Hester for underestimating him before revealing he had tranquilizer darts to incapacitate Hester. Hester could do nothing as her allies were subdued and captured, but before the SOC operatives could cart them off to Beta Aquilae, the Shivans and the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species arrived, destroying the Neurotic Velocity, and giving Hester a chance to recover as her allies freed themselves. Hester was bombarded on all sides by Emily Burke and her operatives and she was held by the neck by Liam, but she forced him back with an intense blast of Chronon energy. Before Hester and Liam's battle can intensify, Lorna Simms arrived and intervened, ordering him to stand down. Suddenly, Shivans arrived, and Liam ordered his squad to stop fighting before telling Hester that they gave up and request to leave with their wounded and dead and return to Beta Aquilae. The SOC operatives were captured, and Tom argued with Hester that they must be exterminated less they challenge her rule again. Fox objected this, though when one of the Shivans started to torture Liam and Emily for speaking out, she quickly intervened and warned the Shivans to cease, knowing that if wouldn't kill them, she should at least keep them as prisoners of war. Several months later, Swann and the gathered high-ranking officers were discussing the status of the SOC team sent to TRAPPIST-1g to apprehend Hester when they heard news of TRAPPIST-1 being seceded from the United Galaxy. They were then warned by Lieutenant Paul Serene of Hester's new alliance with the Shivans and the UIMS. Realizing the urgency, Swann led the combined UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and the Army of Light into battle against Hester's Regime forces, the Shivans and the UIMS, onboard the Hannibal. On TRAPPIST-1g, Hester delivered an announcement from TRAPPIST-1g, with the Shivans and the UIMS by her side, revealing to the planet's people that a war was coming to their planet tomorrow. Hester declared that they did not start this war but that their world will be attacked by agents of "big people" running the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light, with Hester herself claiming they sought to undo everything she had achieved. Hester reminded how she stood up to big people of SinTEK and Freeport and how she had placed more of her Regime soldiers and fleets in these areas to keep the peace. Hester proclaimed to the people that it would have been all for nothing if the GTVA and the UGSF succeeded in defeating her and regaining control of TRAPPIST-1g, as well as her allies. She then urged the people of TRAPPIST-1g to join in opposing these invaders, as well as to get out and fight for their future. The people were rallied by Hester's speech, never realizing she had effectively convinced them to act as nothing but human shields. Battle Space battle Moments after Hester delivered her speech, Serene, Commander Anton Slavik and Captain Martin Hatch led a large fleet of UGSF vessels to TRAPPIST-1g in preparation for the battle to retake TRAPPIST-1g and topple Hester's Regime, with multiple Galaxip Dragoons, Gaias, GeoSwords and GeoCaliburs at their disposal. The fleet ran into some Shivan ships waiting and Paul gave permission for them to destroy them. When the UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light fleets arrived at TRAPPIST-1, and after Serene failed to successfully negotiate peace with Hester and her Regime, the UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and ISA forces used a feint to lure the gathered Shivan and UIMS ships away from TRAPPIST-1g. GTVA forces then annihilated every hostile ship. The UGSF, GTVA, ISA and Coalition went to war with the Shivan-UIMS alliance, but the UIMS and the Shivans spreaded their numbers out while moving some of the battles to the planets and right into populated cities such as Freeport, forcing the fleet to protect innocent civilians from the enemies as well. With the arrival of Hannibal under the command of Admiral Swann, the UGSF officer joined the fleet in the war, destroying a Ravana. A wave of Shivan fighters and bombers appeared to make a bombing run on the Hannibal but Swann had its defenses and its fighter escorts to deal with them. Swann then ordered the crew to take the ship to intervene to save the capital ship of the GTVA from immediate destruction by the [[HRBs Jenny Haniver|HRBs Jenny Haniver]]. Swann sent a transmission to the commanding officers of the Jenny Haniver, Tom and Hester, that the latter had done enough damage and the UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and the Army of Light would allow her to do no longer. He then ordered every fighter, Dragoon and bomber to destroy the battleship's hangars and the engines, before using Chronon abilities to time-blast every section of the ship, knocking the Jenny Haniver out of action. Swann took a moment to observe the war between the combined UGSF, GTVA, Coalition, Army of Light and High Guard fleets and the Shivan-UIMS forces before ordering an all out attack that obliterated all nearby vessels. The Hannibal and his battlegroup continued to wipe out Shivans and UIMS forces when the ship was attacked by Regime elite fighter-bombers backed by a Regime frigate. As the elite fighters attempted to make a bombing run, Swann ordered the crew to pulverize every fighter before destroying them, while the frigate was destroyed by a concentrated fire by Army of Light and GTVA vessels under the command of Jesse Faden and his daughter Brigid. The Admiral then continued to fight by Paul, Hatch, Brigid, Jesse and his battlegroup, single-handedly turning the tide of the war back in their favor. A fated ground battle Onboard the Jenny Haniver, Tom contacted Command to send in a repair crew to the battleship. A barely conscious Hester managed to board the Shivan Azrael docked to the battleship and used the ship to set course for TRAPPIST-1e, only for her craft to be shot down. A confused Hester tried to orient her Azrael when she herself was struck by more missiles. Looking for her newest attacker, she spotted the anti-AA mobile platform and a Chronon dampener, which was sucking her Time Powers. As she realized now who was truly behind the war she found herself in, Hester snarled Blade's name, before parachuting down, killing an operator and disabling the dampener. Just as Hester observed around her surroundings, she was completely unprepared for the sudden attack that besieged her. Bitterman, a HardCorps officer, emerged, wearing a Chronon harness that allowed him to overcome Hester's Chronon abilities. A wounded Hester looked across at Bitterman, and imploringly said to him that she never wanted to hurt him and anyone. He only told her to shut up and that her pleading was outrageously pathetic, reminding her that she was a very kind person on the planet and to stop pretending it was someone else's fault for everything to blame. When the HardCorps officer told her that he's glad Mancini and her parents died before they could see her like this, Hester became enraged and grabbed Bitterman by the neck, snarling that he couldn't stop talking about her parents and Mancini. Bitterman suddenly asks Hester if she remembered what she did during the bank heist and the eventual killing of Elexis before shooting her in the chest with a tranquilizer-tipped bullet. A shocked and weakened Hester was left completely vulnerable as Bitterman swiftly kicked her across the jaw, knocking her over. Bitterman then revealed that he purposefully avoided shooting her in a vital area on purpose, telling Hester that he promised Blade he would grant her mercy. He then proclaimed to Hester that the Shivans and the UIMS would fall without her, along with everyone else that bought into her twisted dream, and that TRAPPIST-1g had fallen and her allies had been taken and hidden, with no one coming to rescue her, before turning his back to call Serene to send Swann in to get Hester off the planet for trial on Beta Aquilae and Gaia. However, as he awaited the arrival, an unidentified Shivan-UIMS hybrid drone flew over to Hester. The drone disassembled itself to place themselves on Hester's body, forming a Battlizer armor while Bitterman watched in stunned horror. She then rose up, armed with a bisento as her armor glowed with the red light and Chronon energy. The newly empowered Hester quickly slashed through Bitterman's torso many times. It was then the HardCorps officer revealed his final trump card: A head-camera that had recorded their entire encounter real-time and were now streaming the images across the system. He declared that she could no longer hide behind her facade to disguise the more gentle and shy girl and that while she may kill them all, everyone in the galaxy will know she was not their savior and would fear her. Infuriated, Hester ordered Tom to prepare for immediate extraction while ordering the Shivan and UIMS forces to invade TRAPPIST-1e. The Regime counter-attacks Admiral Swann continued to issue orders to his battlegroup and his escorts, as well as to fight alongside GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light forces when Regime reinforcements arrived, consisting of 18 Phoenix Rising-class frigates, 16 Karuna-class frigates, 12 Emperor-class destroyers, 6 Horizon-class battleships and an Amaterasu-class super juggernaut, commanded by Regime Commander Kate Ogawa of the First Fleet, TRAPPIST-1. The force was accompanied by a large Shivan and UIMS forces comprising of Raguels, Molochs, Scyllas, Kismats, Hammerheads, Scutters, FATS, Shudoles, Duck-Bones, Dranky-Mamas, Deltanoses and Doldvas, backed by the enormous UIMS Battleship IceBerg and the main UIMS Commander. Hatch managed to warned the fleet about this, but the Shivans attacked his fighter. Trying to evade missiles, Hatch only succeeded in shooting down a few. A Shivan Serpent fighter unloaded a missile and scored a fatal hit on Hatch's fighter, causing it to careen off before exploding. Trying to cut the beast's head off When they reached space, Hester ordered Tom to fly to where she thought he would be safe. Hester then boarded the Hannibal and proceeded to kill the crew, but was eventually fired upon with a BFG-9000. She destroyed a BFG blast, and, snapping the neck of another crewmember, demanded to know that Swann wanted this before blasting another crew member that had been sneaking up on her. Hester ranted about many of them die, indicating the carnage of dying people across the system. Within moments, Hester and the Shivans entered the bridge, and confronted Swann and Campbell. Swann revealed to her that if he were not there when the U4 incident occured, he would have prevented her rise to power. Now convinced of Hester's threat not just to the TRAPPIST-1 System, but systems beyond it as well, Swann prepared to use his Chronon abilities to unleash a blast of Chronon energy. Though Campbell shouted at him not to, Swann unleashed his power, forcing both Shivans back in defense, but Hester remains unaffected. Snatching the Admiral by his neck, Hester rushed towards the bridge controls with Swann in tow. She then set the ship's autopilot to crash into the sun. A shocked Swann demanded to know what Hester was doing, and she roared that she would neither allow him to threaten TRAPPIST-1 nor let him take her home from her again. Still flying further away from TRAPPIST-1e, the Admiral futilely told Hester that she couldn't do this. Hester succeeded in auto-pilotting Hannibal to its destination: TRAPPIST-1 itself. As the ship began to burn around them and Swann looked up at her in fear and desperation, Hester said to Swann that she would deal with the UGSF, GTVA, Army of Light and Coalition sooner enough. With that, Hester managed to escape before Hannibal plunged into the star, destroying the UGSF vessel and simultaneously killed Swann. Meanwhile, returning to the Jenny Haniver, which had been repaired by now, Tom confronted Malcolm Betruger, who knew that Hester unintentionally lured the Shivans and UIMS into the system, but didn't tell Tom and his entourage. Attempting to scare Tom off, Betruger slipped away and shot Tom in the chest. He then assumed command of the battleship, and escaped from Regime forces. Tom was left adrift in space until a Kismat found him. With the Hannibal diverted away from the fleet, Serene and Slavik ordered the surviving vessels of the UGSF, GTVA, Army of Light, and Coalition to retreat, knowing they couldn't stand against the sheer size of the Regime, Shivan and UIMS forces. The pilots and commanders complied, and warped out. Evacuation Though Hester's Regime was nearly successful in conquering TRAPPIST-1e and forcing the attacking fleets to retreat with the destruction of the Hannibal, the sudden arrival of the UGSF Galaxip Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar resulted in the destruction of another Kismat, a Hammerhead and several fighters. The surviving Shivan and UIMS fighters then pursued the Dragoon through the planet's atmosphere, but they were shot down in short order by another Galaxip Dragoon IIS, the Hellcat Squadran Anna Popplewell. The two Galaxip Dragoons then landed just outside Freeport. The surviving HardCorps personnel and Freeport citizens rendezvoused with the Hera Hilmar and Anna Popplewell, and Jack and IceByte called upon them to board the ships. As soon as they were onboard, Jack and IceByte flew their Dragoons into space, only to find a Ravana, a Demon, a Deltanose and a Raguel blocking their path, backed by some Regime ships. He ordered his gunners to destroy the Ravana, Demon, Deltanose and the Raguel, clearing a path for them to jump to the rest of the surviving fleet. Enraged at this escape by the two UGSF Dragoon IISes, Hester ordered a full clean sweep of the TRAPPIST-1 planets, devastating the planet's surface with orbital bombardment. Aftermath The battle ended in a pyrrhic victory for Hester's Regime; despite destroying the UGSF flagship Hannibal, the Jenny Haniver was stolen, forcing Tom and Hester to use a Kismat. The loss of the Jenny Haniver at the hands of Betruger a blow to the Regime forces. The evacuation of TRAPPIST-1e by the UGSF vessel Hera Hilmar percipitated the launch of pro-Hester propaganda campaign. One of these involving tying up the Dragoon to two descriptions such as being an attack force that "came as a deadly surprise to a UIMS fleet patrolling too close to a UGSF base," and matching the raiders encountered by Shivan and Regime forces: a Raguel and its escorts had been "severely crippled by this unusual Dragoon fighter." Others involving tying HardCorps to the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light, all of which were run by "big people" she was standing up to. Four years into the war, the imprisoned SOC operatives were freed by the efforts of the Material Defender. Despite his best efforts, some was killed. Three years later, Hester decided to invade the Andromeda Galaxy to set the example of those who attacked her home. Tarn-Vedra would later be subjugated. Category:Battles Category:Inferno Regime-Verse